A typical computer system provides a computer user work environment to end users, wherein the computer user work environment runs on top of a generic computer operating system. With this work environment, an end user can login to the system and setup various computer resource access controls for each individual preference based on his or her permitted role. The users, for example, can configure computer resources such as disks, networks, file folder/directory systems, and others. Various computer tasks & operations can be executed by the computer application, and the computer operating system of the system provides the results of tasks to the end user. Specially, with a generic computer operating system, this work environment allows multiple concurrent users and each of them to run multiple concurrent tasks or operations simultaneously. The computer user work environment has evolved from paper tape & punch card environment, command line environment on a native system to window & mouse click environment on a native system in the past. This invention provides users a web-based computer user work (operating) environment on top of generic operating system for a single or multiple computers and to allow user work on one or multiple computer systems through a conventional web-browser.